


请与性冷淡的我做爱

by MaRk_moNi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRk_moNi/pseuds/MaRk_moNi
Summary: 卡马：请给参加完真男的我搓澡卡马灿：我可以，我真的可以搓澡技术研讨会热心哥哥帮弟弟释放压力物理退烧





	请与性冷淡的我做爱

  
室友问我成年后想要做什么，我说我想做爱。  
  
“楷灿啊，你是偶像。”他说。  
  
“我知道，但我似乎是个性冷淡。”  
  
“真好啊，你可以做一辈子偶像了。”  
  
“是啊，我可以得到许多许多爱了。”  
  
但这不够，我知道，远远不够。  
  
我需要更多更多的爱来保障我的安全感，我需要肢体接触才能确定自己的存在。  
  
李马克一度怀疑我有肌肤饥渴症。也许是有的，我需要肢体接触来维持生命，就像饿了要吃饭，但这仅仅是饱了而已，我不会产生其他的感受。所以我说，“哥哥，充电。”就真的只是充电而已，求生的本能，没有拥抱我会死。  
  
他们一直说我是个主动的人，只有我自己清楚，我很被动，享受被支配，被拥有，被爱。  
  
我羡慕winwin哥，羡慕他被每一个人亲昵地喜欢着，包括我。  
  
他来我们屋和在玹哥打游戏，悠太哥过来催他回去睡觉，像往常一样抱住他，把头搁在他的肩膀上在他耳边絮絮叨叨。而他显然是习惯了这样亲密的举动，手指在键盘上动的飞快，面无表情。  
  
夜里我去上厕所，看见他和悠太哥窝在沙发里接吻，他们尴尬地看向我，我回报理解的微笑。  
  
回到床上我做了个梦，梦里我一边被悠太哥操着，一边给winwin哥口交，他们相拥着接吻，在啧啧的水声和啪啪的性交声中我被完全地占有，感到前所未有的满足。醒来时我想着winwin哥赤裸的身体自慰，却硬不起来。  
  
我想我可能是性冷淡，男人、女人目前为止没什么让我提得起性致。  
  
我像往常一样找泰一哥充电，然后跟马克哥去练习室。明天我们有录制，但我一直在出错，马克哥看出我的异样，跟我并肩坐着。  
  
“你不要紧张。”他说，“一切有我。”  
  
我稍微放松，他捏捏我的手，“你先睡会儿，哥哥们来了我叫你起来。”  
  
我枕着他的大腿，他像往常一样为我按揉太阳穴，痛感过后是荡漾开的舒适，就像我想要的性爱，又痛又爽。  
  
晚上Lucas来我们宿舍的时候我和马克哥正紧贴在一起纠结看哪部电影，他满头大汗跑进来，一边大喊十万火急，一边把马克哥拉下床。我的左胳膊仿佛被撕去血肉一般冰冷疼痛，强压住内心的空虚与失落，我问他，“Lucas哥你怎么了？”  
  
“我想找人帮我搓背啦！”他不好意思地挠挠头，“我参加那个节目都没好好洗澡，后背痒的很，仁俊给我搓澡巾说比浴刷好用，我想找人帮我擦擦背，但我们宿舍就乐乐在。哎呀这种事还是朋友来不尴尬，快点马克，帮兄弟一把！”  
  
“可是我不会用啊！”  
  
Lucas一边把马克哥往外推一边说，“你像戴手套一样戴上，然后用它擦我的背，就像擦玻璃一样，刷刷刷，超级舒服。”  
  
还擦玻璃呢，我腹诽，李马克他连桌子都不会擦。  
  
我跟着他俩走出卧室，看着他们走进卫生间把门关上，我坐在沙发上，心绪不宁。  
  
我能听见隐约的水声，我冷静不下来。  
  
我蹑手蹑脚走过去，坐在卫生间门口，趴门上听动静，水声、英语、嬉闹，我抑制不住去幻想，幻想他们相拥亲吻，在水流下抚摸彼此，躺在鲜少使用的浴缸里撸动彼此的阴茎，依偎在一起进入高潮。  
  
嫉妒让我发狂，让我燥热，我解开了睡衣纽扣，褪下睡裤，捏着乳头自慰，我机械地撸动，幻想着李马克的裸体却始终达不到高潮，但下面硬的发痛，我不知如何满足自己，又不敢大声呻吟，像个受伤的幼兽，呜咽着渴望获救又担心招来猎人。  
  
门打开，李马克居高临下看着破烂不堪的我，我不知等来了什么。  
  
我能分辨出那复杂的表情里包含着吃惊，我灵活的大脑此刻却无比愚蠢地编织拙劣的谎言然后被想象中的后果否定，无法自圆其说，向成员暴露出肮脏一面的我将永远失去电影之夜和喜欢的人。  
  
我抱着最后一线希望乞求，“李马克，救救我，救救我，哥……”  
  
我不知道李马克怎么想的，我得到了一个拥抱，然后他搀扶着我走进浴室。看见我进来Lucas迅速坐回浴缸里，有些尴尬地往水里缩了缩，只露出了脑袋和圆润结实的肩膀，我偷瞟了李马克，和预想的不一样，他衣服好好地穿在身上，只是挽起了衣袖和裤脚，我只能闭上眼装死。  
  
“楷灿怎么了？”Lucas问。  
  
“病了。”李马克回答，“他白天就很焦虑，临近回归他给自己的压力太大了，我答应陪他看电影的，结果给他一个人扔那儿。”  
  
“对不起啊，都怪我。”  
  
“诶我不是这个意思，这都是我造成的。”李马克把我扶到马桶上坐着，搂住我跟Lucas解释，“我看他太紧张太压抑就想着先带他回宿舍看看电影会让他放松一点，但光挑电影我们就纠结了半个小时。其实跟哥哥们在一起他会更舒服一点，人越多他越放松。”  
  
“我觉得楷灿并没有看起来那么快乐。”Lucas说，“他似乎很缺乏安全感。”  
  
对！你说的对！我在心里疯狂点头，Lucas仿佛跟我心有灵犀一般接着说，“他不能一个人呆着，你得陪着他，马克。”  
  
“嗯。”李马克捏捏我的脸，“东赫你在这坐一会儿，我帮Lucas擦完背我们一起回去看电影好不好。”  
  
“不行啊，他出了好多汗。”Lucas打断马克哥，“这样吧，我换一下水，你让楷灿泡个澡吧，天太冷他这么折腾会感冒的。”然后他又对我说，“楷灿啊，不要嫌弃哥，等我两分钟哥马上把浴缸收拾好给你用！”  
  
我突然开始相信灵魂伴侣这种东西，Lucas跟我想的一样，或者说，我心中有千百个想法，他选择了最优解并替我完整地表述。  
  
我喜欢的马克哥帮我脱下衣服，我的灵魂伴侣为我收拾浴缸，此刻的幸福让我兴奋而战栗，灵魂伴侣的声音适时响起，“马克啊，你先带楷灿去淋浴冲一会儿。”  
  
微热的水流引起像电流一般的酥麻感，我不知何时还能再拥有这样的呵护与关心，我是个病人，此刻做什么都会被原谅，我抬起头吻上了马克哥的嘴唇。  
  
片刻的停顿后我收到了马克哥的回吻，他的舌尖滑过我敏感的上颚，在我嘴里翻搅，在他的手即将到达我身体私密的某一处时，我听到了Lucas尴尬地咳嗽，“那个……你们忙，我先……先出去了。”  
  
“不要……”我从李马克那挣脱出来，“哥不要走……”然后我扯下了Lucas腰间的浴巾。  
  
我不知道他将怎样回应我的邀请，我听见他倒吸凉气的声音，然后是低沉的喘息，我手里是他巨大坚硬的阴茎，我们三个都没有讲话，马克哥纵容我的放荡，又惩罚一般地抓着我的屁股揉捏，Lucas的下体被我抚弄，在马克哥放过我的嘴唇转而向下舔舐我的胸口后，Lucas的大手扣住我的脑袋和我热烈地接吻。我们三个以这种奇怪的姿势相互制约着，但我还是没有安全感，觉得冷。  
  
马克哥的目标向下含住我的下体，我的灵魂伴侣再一次听见我的心声，从背后拥住我，大手扣在我胸前，接管我被冷落的敏感点。我靠着他结实炽热的胸膛，享受着他的胸部按摩和马克的口活，我的灵魂伴侣又将他的阴茎挤进我的臀缝，多重刺激让我腿软，我听见马克哥说，“他是我的，我要先艹他。”  
  
紧接着是甜腻而熟悉的奶香——在玹哥的身体乳，不知道他们谁在为我做扩张，属于在玹哥的味道让我异常放松，肉穴被抠弄的松软，我能感受到它一张一合等待着被填满，我得到了满足，是马克哥的阴茎，我听见他说，“东赫啊，我在艹你。”  
  
我的双腿张开被马克哥架在腰间，上身禁锢在Lucas的怀里，我没有着力点，这让我陡然生出一种绝望而浪漫的快感，我不属于我，我被他们占有，只有依靠着他们二人才能存活，我的身体只剩被拨弄的乳头和被抽插的肉穴有知觉，在马克哥射入我的身体后，我们转移了阵地。  
  
我依然靠在Lucas身上，但不一样的形状让我感知到此时进入我的是Lucas，我的灵魂伴侣。我们三人挤在浴缸里，这一次的性交更加温情，Lucas轻咬我的耳朵，马克哥温柔地与我舌吻，我握着他的下体突然意识到喜欢的人被冷落，我歪头躲过他，告诉他我要为他口交，他拒绝，继续吻着我，然后将一根手指挤入我正在被抽插的小穴。我努力放松，准备将他的阴茎一并容纳。  
  
Lucas将下体稍稍抽出，马克哥插了进去，意料之中的疼痛，容纳两根粗长的阴茎对我来说过于艰难，他们温柔地亲吻我，安慰我，Lucas湿热灵活的舌尖舔舐我的耳廓，马克哥则像婴孩一般吸吮我的胸口，交替的插入像心跳一样证明我的存在，我仰起头与身后的Lucas接吻，他撸动我的阴茎，强烈的快感下我浑身发抖，尖叫着哭泣着，失禁一样射精，我终于被完完全全地占有、被支配，享受着他们赐予我的高潮，吸收他们的精液，我们三个人融为一体。


End file.
